Espera lo inesperado
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: A Morgan le gusta Greg... ¿a Greg le gusta Morgan?


HOLAAAAAA, aqui hay una nueva historia, es un poco rara, asi que esten preparados

Contiene: Slash :)

* * *

*escena en el hospital*

Morgan estaba sentada al lado de Greg tomada de la mano, esperando a que el despertara, casi todos habian venido a visitarlo, a excepción de Hodges, que la mayoría de veces es molesta su actitud

*HACE 24 horas*

"Hola Greg" dijo Morgan, en tono coqueto hacia Greg

"Hola Morgan" dijo Gteg igualmente en un tono coqueto

"Russell, nos dio un caso, llama a Nick, nos veremos abajo" dijo Morgan saliendo del laboratorio de Henry

"Y... ¿Cuándo le dirás?" Dijo Henry con un tono bromista

"En estos días, quiero salir de eso de una sola vez" dijo Greg tomando su celular y mandando un mensaje a Nick.

"Esta bien... suerte con eso amigo" dijo Henry volviendo a las pruebas que Greg le habia traído

"¿Cuando le dirás? Ya todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella, inclusive Ecklie lo sabe" dijo Nick mientas bajaban las escaleras

"Algún día" dijo Greg como si nada

"¿Listos chicos?" Dijo Morgan arrancando la camioneta para dirigirse a la escena del crimen, tardaron casi una hora para llegar al bosque, donde se encontro un cuerpo, duraron casi tres horas procesando la escena, preguntando a los guardabosques, y diferentes testigos

"Greg... sabes ya como se..." Morgan fue interrumpida por un sujeto agarrandola por el cuello y apuntando a su cabeza con un arma. Nick y Greg apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al atacante misterioso, que se le era conocido a Greg

"Josh... baja el arma... no quieres hacer esto..." dijo Greg con calma y tratando de mantener la calma

"A Gregory Hensen... no esperaba verte por aqui... o con vida..." dijo Josh Parker apretando mas el agarre que tenía sobre Morgan.

"Lo mismo digo... pense que estabas en prisión" dijo Greg

"Greg... ¿Lo conoces?" Nick dijo teniendo un claro punto de vista de Josh

"Si... larga historia..." dijo Greg

"Muy larga... de hecho" dijo Josh "si me siguen, no matare a ninguno de ustedes... solo tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga..." dijo Josh tomando el martillo del arma para darle impulso a la bala.

"Esta bien... lo haremos..." Greg bajo su arma apenas Josh terminó de decir esto, haciendo una señal a Nick para que bajara el arma e hiciera lo que Josh quisiera.

"Bien hecho... sigan me, pero antes demen sus armas..." Josh apuntó a los dos con otra arma que tenía en quien sabe donde, a regañadientes, ellos tiraron sus armas y lo siguieron a una cueva en medio del bosque, allí se sentaron y empezaron a discutir

"¿Tú lo mataste Josh?" Dijo Greg mirando a los otros dos como si nada estuviera pasando

"Tu que crees..." dijo Josh sacando un cuchillo de entre la tierra y apuntando al cuello de Greg.

"Sabes que no es la primera vez que me asustas con tu cuchillo Josh..." dijo Greg mirándolo a los ojos

"Joder" dijo Josh lanzándole un golpe muy, muy, MUY bajo a Greg

"Hey, dejalo en paz" dijo Nick, acercándose al hombre que habia golpeado a su amigo hace apenas unos segundos.

"¿Por qué? No tienes algún tipo de mando en este momento dijo Josh, dandole una patada en la cara a Nick, dejando instantáneamente fuera de combate.

"¿Aun recuerdas lo que te hice a ti a tu hermana cuando llegaron a este país?" Dijo Josh pasandose la Lengua por los labios.

"Si..." fijo Greg bajando la mirada avergonzado.

"Y recuedas que no me importa si son mujeres u hombres... siempre los golpeare de la misma manera" apenas término de decir esto, Josh se volteó y le dio a Morgan una patada en la cara que la dejo inconsciente casi al instante

"Bien... ahora si empecemos con la diversión, dijo tomando el cuchillo y apuñalando a Greg encima del estomago. "Dulces sueños..." dijo Josh golpeando en varias ocasiones y apuñalandolo unas 8 veces más.

Josh se encargo de hacer una cosa diferente a cada uno, a excepción de Morgan, como a Nick Golpearlo un par de veces y le disparo en un brazo y los dejo ahí tirados como si nada.

*tiempo Actual *

"Morgan... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Dijo Hodges, con dos niños, que raro, ella no sabia que Hodges tenía hijos

"Estoy esperando a que Greg despierte... creo que por fin podre confesarle mis sentimientos, creo que le gusto" dijo Morgan Agarrando la mano de Greg, justo en ese momento Greg, empezó a despertar.

"¿Que paso? ¿Morgan? ¿David? ¿Que haces aquí?" Dijo Greg mirando desubicado

"Fuimos atacados... ¿Como te sientes?" Dijo Morgan

"A dolorido... ¿David, porque los trajiste? ¿No se supone que deberian de estar en a escuela?" Dijo Greg desubicado

"Papi... hoy es Sábado, no tenemos que ir hoy..." dijo Andrew con apenas 12 años.

"Lo siento, sigo un poco... perdido..." dijo Greg, tomando a su hijo menor con el en la cama de hospital.

"Papi... te extrañamos" dijo Matt, el hijo menor.

"Yo también los extrañe, David... gracias por traerlos" dijo Greg, soltando la mano de Morgan y agarrando la mano de Hodges, Morgan se quedo un poco sorprendida por está acción.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo Hodges sentandose al lado

"Mejor que estan aquí..." dijo Greg ignorando totalmente a Morgan.

PDV MORGAN

¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Greg y Hodges? Siempre pense que yo le gustaba a Greg, ¿En el laboratorio alguien sabrá sobre ellos?

"¿Qué está pasando?" Digo molesta y un poco triste por la respuesta.

"Morgan... lo que pasa... es que..." Greg estaba tratando de explicar pero al parecer no pudo y entonces David hablo, "Morgan, Greg y yo, somos una pareja, lo hemos sido desde hace casi 18 años... te hemos tratado de decir... pero no sabiamos como..." me dijo Hodges, un poco nervioso, estoy enojada con ellos

"¿Quien mas lo sabe?" Dije molesta.

"Casi todos en el laboratorio" me dijo Greg "¿QUÉ? ¿COMO TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE? ¿MI PADRE TAMBIEN LO SABE? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO?" dije gritando.

"Morgan, tranquilizate, no hay necesidad de gritar..." dijo Greg apagandose un poco

"Papi... ¿por qué la señora grita?" Dijo Matt, que apenas tiene como 6 años o 7 años, ahora me siento mal...

"Greg, que bueno que estas despierto" dijo Russell entrando a la habitación, "tengo que hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que paso, podrían salir por favor" nos dijo Russell, a Regañadientes salí junto con Hodges y el chico mayor.

FIN DEL PDV MORGAN

PDV GREG

Russell entro y nos salvo literalmente de una gran pelea

"Bien... ya le dijiste la verdad, supongo" me dijo Russell.

"Si, no lo tomo muy bien" dije abrazando a mi hijo "¿Cómo se llama y que edad tiene?" Dijo Russell "se llama Matthew, y tiene 5 años" dije mirandolo como se quedaba dormido.

"Bien, ya que esta dormido, ¿como sabias quien fue el que los ataco?" Dijo como si nada, "lo conozco porque el fue el que casi nos mata a mi hermana y a mi, el dijo que el se vengaría, pero entró a prisión" dije un poco frío.

"Bien... tu sabias que el habia matado a Mark Frijolito" dijo Russell "no, pero apenas apareció, lo supe al instante, el siempre mata a los que lo descubren" dije como si nada.

"Bien... te dejo descansar, ¿Cómo lo tomo Morgan?" Dijo él mirando a Matt.

"Mal, no crei que lo fuera a tomar tan mal dije en medio de un bostezo.

"¿Ecklie ya lo sabe?" Dijo Russell

"Fue él el que nos reunió, si no fuera por el, estos dos niños no tendrían padre y no vivirían en Las Vegas" dije ya muy agotado, el salió dejando entrar a Hodges y a Andrew.

"Buenas noticias, mañana ya sales del hospital :)" me dijo Hodges tomando a Matt, "la mala, Morgan se enojo con nosotros" me dijo dando me un beso en los labios. "Ella planeaba decirte hoy que tú le gustabas a ella, ella creyo que tu le gustabas..." dijo él mirándome y tomando mi mano...

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

Se despide:

Camila


End file.
